bla bla bla
by MynameisJi
Summary: wahahahahhahah
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone my name is Lee Chaerin but some just call me Chae or Rin, i'm a teen girl who now is in love. Right just like another boring story about a girl after a boy or should i say he's a man, yeah he's old enough to be called by that, he always called us kids anyway. Ah ehem back to me, the main charachter of this so called love story, i'll tell you a lil bit something about my secret. Drum roll please ! Durudurudurudu... I'm soon enough will be the next diva of the k-pop world or mybe we can scratch that K-pop words, ok deal ah go go go ! Fiuhh~ ah thats it, didn't it looks so narsistic of mine, don't care cuz he's the one that've said it fist and in my rules he's words like a solid law.  
Oh ya by the way i'm with him right now, a man who came with hard badump badump that faster than shinkansen witch will blown my heart into peaces so very soon from now on, who else have been attract Lee Chaerin other then the one and only Teddy bear Park, ehem ok scratch the bear! Its just for me to call him that way. Yeah Teddy Park, the baddas ass of the forever time rapper and now the best music maker ever. The one that not in jail for stealing precious thing, so much precious thing ever... MY HEART.. Chaerinies heart, Lee fucking Chaerin fucking heart... Fuck that sexy bastard for being not punished for his crime. Or maybe just because i never crack the shield ? Ah whatever.  
"looks like our baby had a daydreaming again hem ?" oh my gawd don't stare at me ! You'll gonna kill this super duper cute creature, Stoph STOPH !  
"someone wants a tomato ? This one has ripe !" ah here's come the bad man.  
"yah stop it kiddo, don't ruin our baby's day !" ah my hero says as he take a seats beside me and pats my hair. I'M GOING TO BLOW RIGHT NOW !  
"oh now its rotten tomato ought." shit that motherfucker, i'm going to kill him right now, but how could i be a monster in front of him. I can't show my monster side on him.  
"I think this rotten tomato will make a roasted panda." i say in cold way like a killer does and stare him with my evil death glare.  
"Look look, hyung she's a monster." He run and hide behind Teddy's back.  
"Shut up !" fine i'm done, i'm blew.  
"you stupid CAT!"  
"WHAT ?!" i'm really going to kill that punk. "Oppa give me a hand, a knife or stainlessstill chopstick."  
"i don't have those, but i have this." he popped out a silver pen from his pocket.  
Take this smirk as your last sigh crazy panda. "this probably a good weapon." haha. I was close to stabbed that crazy panda till a crack sound of the door suddenly can be heard as that old man come.  
"Kids, its time to go home, lets go !" my one and only best appa.  
"samchon save me from the monster that looks like your doughter." he said running his live to my dad. Oh please that weak thing, i can't even call it a human anymore.. Cuz in my eyes his not anymore.  
I just roll my eyes before waving a goodbye to my one true love of my heart.  
"Bye oppa." shyly say that and i think that motherfucker get it -Fuck his brilliant brain for that- as in the car he keep annoy me because of that. For the whole way home he kept repeating the last word i said to him + my expression -i think its not like that at all. Ugh he's so annoying.  
"appa when will you sent him home ? I feel like to kill him about now." i mean it.  
"watch your word sweetie." he pats my hair while smile gently at me. I don't need your advice dad, i just need you to sent that crazy panda home or if i can give my opinion, sent him hell.. Yah that would be great, deal.  
"sent him hell, that would be great." and now he laughing out loud like theres no tomorrow, watch out you driving dad.  
"You hate your cousin that much huh ?" much more that you ever thinking appa. "one day you will love him more." just kill me now.  
"I think so samchon, i know deep down there she's very love me." ah they're so alike, is he really really my father ? Gawd. I need a place that so much worst from hell ? Tell me tell me !

Good morning world ! Ah new day has come, i wish Seunghyun will go home soon, amin. Okay another day with the new beginning... First lets wash. "Morning oppa." you're handsome as always. Wonder what i'm talking about ? Well its my room and its full of him, you know what i mean right ? Ugh his posters all over my room.  
Everybody know i have a crush on Teddy without i have to say it, they're just to smart.  
So here i am now, in the midle of class, listening to the teachers theory of human transformations. Thomas Darwin. History. So boring. I hope time rolling faster and faster, if its not 100% for sure I'll be a sleeping beauty soon.

"Chaerin-ah." The fuck is going on right now ? Why that Teddy bear wears tuxedo and bent down in front of me. Am i now in heaven ? As i look down, i can see what i wear, a beautiful white dress ah no no no a wedding dress, FUCKIN' WEDDING DRESS on me. Omo omo omo whats this ? "Will you marry me ?" i feel like goin' to faint.  
There's a long -a very long one- silence before i can say anything. Its like really really heaven has fallen right above my head. I believe its a dream, a very very beautiful one and for that please don't wake me up for any reason.

"I do."

Everyone's eyes are on me when i open my eyes. "Miss Lee..." and the evil aura sensed just right after she came on my sigh with a death glare lied on me.  
"ye yes ?" I'm in trouble... Someone please save me.  
Brak, Bruk, pang dang dung dudung!  
"I'M SORRY SIR, MISS, WHATEVER YOU ARE.. I'M SORRY I'M LATE !" my saver, my hero.. Ah ehem i'm sorry i'm just too happy duh.  
All eyes on him, and i'm free, gotta go gotta go.  
"and who are you mister ?" i can see fire from our teachers eyes. Oh its a lil bit scary.  
"I'm the transfered student from Japan mam, the name is Kwon Jiyong." he says as he tides his clothes.  
"aren't you supposed to be in 12-8 young man ?"  
"yeah i am mam."  
"miss Lee please tell this young man what class is this !"  
"10-8 Mrs. Jung." ah I'm still in dangerous. "I'll show him his class Mrs. Jung." I'm just trying to save my life, please don't judge.  
"yes please." she says as she message her nose bridge.

"Miss Lee ?"  
"yes ?"  
"why they call you like that, are you..."  
"nope I'm just an only child of mafia boss, that you probably often hear in Japan."  
"Really ?"  
"no just kidding and here's your class Kwon Jiyong... Oppa ?"  
"You're so cute, wanna be my girlfriend ?"  
"thanks but no, you're not really my type."  
"I'm a flexible one, i can change."  
"so kind of you but aren't you have to go in like now ?"  
"how about you ?"  
"me ? Em daydreaming or maybe sleep at class again."  
"so cute, lets just play traunt with me."  
"ok i'm in."

"whats your ideal type of man ?"  
"Tall, sexy, always wear hoodie and a cap on top of it, super sexy hip hop, sometime unshaved beards, chewing bubblegum all the time, music maker, rap coolly..."  
"wait ! Are you describing someone right now ?"  
"hah ?"  
"sounds like i know him."  
"1tym, Teddy."  
"Park Hong jun, my biologis father..."  
Hell. 


	2. Chapter 2

Choi Jemma berjalan terburu buru menuju rumahnya, gadis tinggi bertubuh kurus itu seperti sedang dikejar sesuatu meski terlihat jelas dari wajahnya dia sedang menyangkal keberadaannya.  
Sampai dirumah ia langsung menuju ke kamarnya, tidur di ranjangnya dengan selimut yang menutup hampir seluruh tubuh dan kepalanya.  
"Jemma ?" Choi Seunghyun kakak laki laki Jemma membuka pintu dan menghampirinya. "ada yang mengikutimu lagi ?" tanyanya sambil menyingkap selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.  
Jemma hanya diam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya menatap Seunghyun. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia tiba tiba matanya terbelalak kaget sebelum memejamkannya kuat kuat. "Aku.."  
"Tidak apa apa aku akan disini, menemanimu." potongnya, dia sangat tau adiknya tidak pernah ingin membicarakan tentang itu, karena jawabannya selalu iya.  
Seunghyun mulai beranjak dari posisi berjongkoknya dan berdiri menaiki tempat tidur Jemma untuk berbaring disebelahnya. Memeluk gadis yang hanya beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya itu.  
"Oppa, kau ingat Park Bom ?" tanya Jemma pelan sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemeja Seunghyun.  
"Ah guru magang alien itu ya, hem aku ingat." jawabnya sedikit bergurau bermaksud mencairkan ketegangan Jemma. "kenapa kau tiba.." Seunghyun tak melanjutkan kata katanya saat ia merasakan genggaman Jemma yang semakin kuat.

'Yah ternyata kalian adik kakak, pantas saja kalian mirip.'

'aku tau kau melihatku,'

'Choi Jemma, aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan.. Kenapa kau ketakutan ?'

Jemma semakin menegang saat Seunghyun mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengusap usap punggungnya lembut. "aku disini." ujarnya lalu melepas pelukannya dan menutup kedua telinga Jemma dengan tangannya. "Aku disini." ujarnya lagi saat mata mereka bertemu.

'Kenapa kau sangat ketakutan ?'

Jiyong yang baru pulang dari tempat shotingnya tejebak ditengah kemacetan padahal itu bukan hari libur ataupun jam pulang kantor, dengan terpaksa ia pun hanya bisa pasrah mengamati keadaan sekitar dari dalam mobilnya saat matanya menangkap pemandangan tak biasa di depan sebuah minimarket yang berada tepat di sebelah jalan.  
Seorang gadis tinggi berpakaian olahraga serba putih tengah duduk sendiri dengan sebuah air mineral ukuran 2 liter dan dua gelas soju, yang satu untuknya dan yang satu lagi diletakan diseberangnya tepat di depan kursi yang kosong, tapi yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah siapa gadis itu. Dia Choi Jemma; sahabatnya semasa di SMA. Matanya masih tertuju pada Jemma saat bunyi klakson terdengar meraung raung memekakan telinga, seakan marah memintanya untuk segera tersadar.  
Jiyong menatap kedepan saat disadarinya jarak yang telah ia buat dengan mobil didepannya cukup jauh, ia segera memacu kendaraannya seakan lupa dengan hal yang sebelumnya ia lihat, pergi begitu saja.

#Flashback Jiyong mengejar Jemma yang mulai berlari setelah teman temannya menuduhnya secara berkeroyokan. "Jemma tunggu !" Dia menangkap tangannya dan menariknya membuat gadis tinggi itu mendadak berhenti dan menghadap Jiyong.  
"Kau lihat ! Aku memang tidak cocok untuk itu !" bentak Jemma keras menatap Jiyong ganas dengan mata berairnya. "Aku tidak sama denganmu, aku tidak bisa." lanjutnya melemah kini menunduk.  
"Hey kupikir kau itu mahluk paling tak tau malu." celoteh Jiyong membuat Jemma kembali menegakan kepalanya dan menatap Jiyong kesal. "Kau cantik, sangat.. Mereka hanya bercanda." lanjutnya membuat wajah gadis itu mendadak menjadi bersemu merah.  
"Lepas !" ujarnya menatap lengannya yang digenggam Jiyong.  
Tapi Jiyong tak melepasnya dan malah menariknya menuju kesuatu tempat, sebuah tempat aneh yang terletah di atas gedung tua, mereka duduk di bangku yang terbuat dari batu bata bekas yang tak terpakai, duduk sang membelakangi. "Jemma." panggil Jiyong.  
"Hem ?"  
"Sebenarnya, aku.." Jiyong menggantung kata katanya membuat Jemma jadi penasaran.  
"Aku ?"  
Jiyong menelan ludahnya. "Tidak suka rencanamu." ujarnya.  
Membuat Jemma sedikit kesal dan membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap Jiyong. "wae ?" tanyanya.  
Tapi Jiyong tetap pada posisinya membelakangi Jemma. "Kau benar benar menyukai pria itu ya ?" tanyanya.  
"Hem ya, aku suka dia."  
"Oh, begitu ya ?"  
"hem." jawabnya pelan dan penuh keraguan.  
"Ya sudah kalau begitu." dan dengan itu Jiyong pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jemma terdiam menatapnya. Entah apa yang dia rasakan sekarang saat air matanya mengalir begitu saja. "memangnya aku ini siapa ?" dia memukuli dada kirinya. "kenapa sakit ?" dan sebulir air matapun jatuh menuruni pipinya.  
Sejak saat itu hubungan mereka menjadi jauh bahkan berlajut hingga 5 tahun berlalu tanpa saling bertemu.  
#Flashback off

Sementara itu Jemma masih duduk di sana berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan mahluk yang tak bisa dilihat sembarang orang yang terus mengoceh tentang ini itu.

'Jemma ah.'

"Gomsemarigahanjibeiso~" Di benar benar berusaha keras sampai sampai tak mempedulikan orang orang disekitarnya yang menatap aneh padanya.

'Yah !'

Masih tetap tak terpengaruh, Jemma malah mulai menuang air mineral kedalam gelas sojunya lalu meminumnya layaknya soju, sekali teguk.

'anak ini sudah gila ya ?'

"Kkkehhh!" desisnya selayaknya orang yang merasakan kuatnya alkohol.

'Hah.. yang benar saja dia.'

Masih melakukan hal bodoh itu saat beberapa pasang mata kembali menatapnya aneh, bahkan kini beberapa mulai berbisik bisik yang samar samar terdengar menyimpulkan gadis yang mereka lihat itu pasien rumah sakit jiwa alias orang gila. Tapi siapa Choi Jemma, dia hanya terus melakukan aktivitasnya tanpa terlihat peduli sedikitpun.

'Baiklah kau memang hebat, sekarang hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu.'

Mendengar itu kini dia berdiri membuat beberapa orang yang menghakiminya tadi terdiam, terkejut takut takut yang mereka hakimi marah dan menerkam mereka. Tapi tidak Jemma hanya pergi begitu saja tak lupa membawa kedua gelas sojunya sebelumnya.

'Jemma, you've assuring that you did see and hear me.'

"Yes.."

"Dasar bodoh, siapa kau sampai membuatku jadi seperti ini hah ?" seorang gadis menangis dihadapan kekasihnya, menatapnya marah bercampur terluka dengan mata berairnya.  
Pria dihadapannya hanya menatapnya dingin. "Menyedihkan." ujarnya tak sedikitpun terlihat peduli pada gadis yang kini menangis dihadapannya itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah drastis saat tiba tiba memory masa lalunya berputar dipikirannya. Gadis pendek berambut panjang degan gaya stylish itu tiba tiba berubah menjadi teman ah bukan sahabat masa lalunya, menangis dihadapannya dan PLAK! -tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kirinya membuatnya sedikit kaget dan tersadar.

"CUT ! YAH KWON JIYONG ADA APA DENGANMU ?! FOKUS !" teriak seorang pria paruhbaya dengan megaphonenya seraya para manejer masing masing artisnya masuk kedalam set, "Seharusnya kau menangkap lengannya." lanjut si produser.  
Dan Jiyong hanya diam tertegun entah kenapa. "Hyung kau baik baik saja ?" Seungri sang manejer memeriksa wajah Jiyong saat menemukan wajah artisnya memerah ia menatap kembali artisnya tapi Jiyong tetap terdiam sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. "Hyung ?" cobanya sekali lagi sambil menguncang pelan tubuh Jiyong.  
"Mi mian sunbaenim." ujar lawan mainnya tak enak sambil membungkuk tanda bersalah.  
Tetap tak bergeming saat Seungri mengambil alih. "Tidak apa apa.. Noona Make up !" ujarnya memanggil make up artis Jiyong untuk memperbaiki penampilan Jiyong.  
Saat sang Noona make up menyapukan bedak ke wajahnya Jiyong menatapnya tajam. "Jangan sentuh aku !" desisnya kasar lalu pergi meninggalkan set dan masuk kedalam mobil vannya.  
Seungri pun segera mengikutinya saat sang sutradara menatapnya tajam. "Hyung !" panggilnya membuka pintu mobil vannya hanya untuk menemukan Jiyong terdiam menatap kosong kedepannya dengan mata berairnya. "Hyung ?" Seungri ikut masuk kedalam van.  
"Seunghyun.." Jiyong menatapnya, dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang tersesat.  
"Kita pulang, aku akan membatalkan jadwal hari ini." Jawab Seungri tak tunggu lama menyuruh sang sopir segera memacu kendaraannya.  
"Gomawo."

Disepanjang jalan pulang Jiyong hanya menatap keluar jendela tanpa bekata apa apa, saat Seungri teringat sesuatu. "Hyung aku lapar, kita makan dulu ya ?" ujarnya yang hanya memdapat balasan "Hem." dari Jiyong.  
Merekapun berhenti di sebuah cafe yang terlihat sepi. Dan karena paksaan Seungri dengan terpaksa Jiyong ikut masuk bersamanya hanya untuk menonton sang manejer memakan makananya dengan layak.

Sementara itu, 'Jemma ikutlah.' Jemma berjalan dengan tangan yang menunjuk kedepan seolah olah ditarik oleh seseorang. Dia terlihat sangat terburu buru, bahkan dia hanya memakai gaun tidur dan tak memakai alas kaki, kini ia berlari dan berhenti tepat di belakang seseorang yang tengah menatap pria di hadapanya yang sedang serius dengan makanannya saat tangannya menepuk pria bersetelan hitam dengan gaya rambut uniknya itu.

'Bantulah aku, mulai kembali semua.'

Pria itu menoleh, menatap gadis dibelakangnya yang menatapnya, kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertemu, terbelalak kaget. Jemma melangkah mundur beberapa langkah sementara Jiyong beranjak berdiri dari kursinya, keduanya masih saling menatap seakan tak mampu melakukan hal lain lagi, namun tanpa sadar air mata mengalir jatuh menuruni pipi porselen Jemma.  
"Hyung, whats wrong ?" tanya Seungri memecah kehening dan memutuskan kontak mata diantara Jiyong dan Jemma.  
Jemma menatap sekeliling seakan mencari sesuatu. "dia menghilang." ujarnya pelan sementara Jiyong masih terdiam menatapnya saat tatapan mereka kembali bertemu, Jemma mengalihkan pandangannya dan bermaksud pergi saat tangan Jiyong menggenggam lengannya. Menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya seakan tak ingin kehilangan.  
"Jangan pergi.."

-Klik- bunyi kamera memotret saat seorang pria berpenampilan layaknya reporter berlari keluar dari cafe itu sambil tetap memotret beberapa kali. -Klik Klik Klik-

.

.  
Tbc... 


End file.
